Saiyan Princess
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Bulma is a girl who has been abused her whole life by her parents. With her 3 good siblings, Bulma discovers that she is a princess. Not a human princess, a Saiyan Princess. She then leaves her siblings to go figure out her destiny.
1. Chapter 1- Finding out who I am

Hey, Vegetalover12 is here again with a BV story. It's about Bulma being a princess and she goes on a journey to find her real parents and her kingdom, that is token over by darkness. Please read.

**WARNING: READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY. THIS STORY TOTAINS ABOUT CHILD ABUSE AND DRUGS. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THESE THINGS THEN DON'T READ.**

Chapter 1: Finding out who I am.

I always wanted to be on my parent's good side, just like my siblings, Chi-Chi, Bra, and Cody, but it seems I never can. I stay late at night, drink, and other things that seem fun. No, I don't have a boyfriend, but I would like to. Maybe I am not what I thought I was: Pretty. I have waist-long sky blue hair that shines with sliver. Big blue eyes that twinkle, and a nice body, so what am I doing wrong?

My mother always likes Chi-Chi, Bra, and Cody, more than me. She thinks that I'm just some girl you see eon the streets, just sitting there. No one to hold you or love you, like parents are suppose to do. When I turned fourteen, my parents told me that I was never meant to be part of this family, never meant to be born, in fact. My siblings loves me, I know that. They used to play with me when I was born, but every time my parents saw us playing, they'll yell at us, saying 'Stop playing with that demon, she was never meant to be played with.'.

Chi-Chi was the oldest. She always listens to the rules. Yeah, she had a lot of boyfriends in her life, but they never stayed. She told me that she always wanted a baby sister. She told me that when I was a baby, she knew I was different but still loved me. She would sneak me walks in the park when our parents were out. People would tell her how beautiful her daughter was. She would just smile and say that I'm her sister. Now that has all gone away. She's 22, married, probably having kids and living a good life.

Bra, the middlest, is 18 and is very sweet, kind and gentle. She's the smartest girl in the house. She gets hundreds on all her tests and never failed a grade, but she gets in fights with my parents about me. She will tell them to stop being mean to me, abusing me, and just love me. They just won't listen.

Cody, the youngest before me, is 18, and always getting trouble. Picking fights, drinking, everything. He told me that he wanted a little sister too, not just to pick on, but to tell me not to do the things he does. He protects me, and even cooks me food cause Mom won't do it. This one time, he got so mad at Mom, that he throw a beer bottle at her. "Why won't to care for her, huh? She your daughter darnit! Started treating her like one or I swear, I will do something worst to you! If you hurt her again, I will do the same to you! See how you feel!" I started crying, and Cody hugged me.

Why am I alive if my parents won't doing anything but abuse me. I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'm 16 years old and my name is Bulma.

{********}

I was in class, looking at Vegeta, the cutest guy in school. I had a crush on him ever since 6th grade. But ever since I met him, I keeping having this feeling towards him, like….like I've known forever. I looked down, thinking about home, and what's going to happen when I get there. 'Are my parents home? Are they going to yell at me? Is my sister home? Is Cody?' I sighed and looked up. When I did, I saw Vegeta looking at me. I felt heat going up my face towards my cheeks. I turned away. The thought of Vegeta staring at me with his endless, deep black eyes gave me a chill. Why would he look at me for? I don't know why, but I like it…

It was after school and I was by my locker. I really don't want to go home. I wish I could stay here for the rest of my life until I die…I sighed, my life sucks. I shut my locker and when I did. Vegeta was standing right next to me. I jumped.

"Hey…" He said was this deep, sexy voice that makes me fall for him even more. Blushing, I turned to him, looking in his endless, eyes.

'…Hi…" I said shyly. I never been this close to a boy, other than Cody. Vegeta looks at me, his black hair falls in his face. His hair is so unique. He has fringes in the front and his hair goes up as a flame that's on a candle. I always wanted to touch his hair.

"Do you want me to walk you home today, Bulma?" He asked as he held out his hand. I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to… really…I'm just a waste of time for everyone." I said as I turned my head, avoiding looking at him. He grabs my bag that was on the floor and flings it over his shoulder, smiling.

"I have you bag, so you have to let me walk you home." He said as he held his hand out again. I smile a faint smile and grabbed hold of his hand. The warmth of his hand, made me tingle a little. He laughs.

"That wasn't so how now was it?" He asks as he squeezed my hand. I looked at him.

"Why are you so nice to me, Vegeta?" I questioned. Vegeta looks at me.

"I'll tell you later. When are you getting you driver card?" He asks. Why is he asking me about my drivers card.

"…Never….my parents don't want me to drive."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I shook my head.

"Oh…" Was all he said. After a couple of minutes he looks at me again.

"Do you believe in Saiyains? Huh? Saiyains?

"Yes….I do….Why are you asking me this?" I questioned again. Vegeta looks at me and shrugged. 'Cause I'm one….' He whispered. I didn't hear it through.

"Is that your house?" He points at my big green, blue house. You could tell because of the maple and apples trees in the front and backyard. I lowed my head and made a whimper noise. Vegeta squeezed my hand, telling my it's going to be fine. I smiled a sad smile and walked up onto the front pouch.

Vegeta came along with me.

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I started shaking.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Vegeta said as he lean forward, and kissed my cheek. I stood there in shock.

"See you later Bulma!" He then winked at me and ran down the pouch and ran off. I still stood there. Why did he kiss me? I shook my head and turned to the door. I stared at the door knob and I slowly grabbed it. Before I grabbed it, the door flew open. There stood Bra, leaning on the door frame.

"I saw that." She said in her serious voice. I gulped.

"S…Saw what?" I asked , as she ran to me, picked me up, and hugged me, while spinning me around.

"My little sis has a boyfriend. AW! It's cute. I'm so proud of you, Bulma!" Bra cried.

"Bra, he's not my boyfriend." I blushed. "He's ….he's just a friend of mine, that's all.' I said as a shadow flew over us. We both looked up and found Dad, glaring at us.

"Bulma, why are you here?" He asked in a mean, rude voice.

"I was coming home from school…sir…" I answered. Bra got in front of me.

"Daddy, please don't do this to her. She's needs us. Until she figures out who she really is. She has to live with us." Bra pleaded, as Dad glared at me, then looked at her.

"You know what your mother will say…"

"Forget what mother say!" Bra yelled, cutting him off. "She needs us and she's not going anywhere!" Bra started at Dad, furiously. She then pushed me into the house, making me bump into Cody, causing him to fall over.

"Oh Cody. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." I cried as I ran to his side and knelt down to his level, helping him up. Cody sat up, holding his head, as I stroked his blond hair. If you could see his goofy smile, he would remind you of Link in The Legend Of Zelda.

"No, it's ok. Ow! I'm going to have a bump." I gave him a sorry smile and got up. I held out my hand and pulled him. Bra and Dad watched us.

"See, I was right father." Bra crossed her arms , smirking. "She cares for people, just like one."

"Still, she's is not part of this family, no matter what, you hear me Bra. All she did was brought us bad luck."

"She NEVER brought us bad luck!" Bra yelled, throw her arms down to her waist. "She brought us hope. A life like this would never happen if she wasn't born. Why can't you figure that out?"

After that, all I heard was a slap, very hard. Cody and I gasped as Bra flew backwards.

"Bra!" I cried as tears filled my eyes. I tried to get up, but Cody grabbed me. Dad walked over to Bra and grabbed her hair. Bra made a whimper noise.

"That was for talking back to me. Do it again and something worst will happen." After saying that, Dad throw her back on the ground and walked out the door, slamming it in the process. Bra sat up slowly. Cody lets go of me and I ran to her.

"Bra! Are you ok?" Bra just laughs.

"Yeah, Silly. I'm fine. Thanks." Cody got by Bra and picked her up.

"Are you sure we should tell her now?" Cody whispers into Bra's ear.

"Yes…" Bra answered. "she needs to know who she is. Put me down please Cody." Cody listened and gently put her down. Bra looked up at me.

"Bulma…" She started. "we're going to show you what you really are." They both started walking upstairs. I follow them, until we ending up in our parents room. I cringed.

"A-Are we suppose to be in here?" I asked. Cody looks at me from the ground and held out a hand.

"Bulma, it's fine. Promise us." I looked at him and grabbed his hand and he pulled me down to him. We watched as Bra pulled out a box from under the bed. She opens it and I looked into it. There were jewelry and papers and this weird device. Bra pulled out the device.

"Bulma, do you know what this is?" I shook my head. She smiled. "This is a scouter. It's a device that a race called Saiyains used to search for power levels. Do you want to try?" I nodded as she gave it to me. It felt cold and heavy in my hands.

"How do you put it on?" Bra grabbed it and put it on my ear. The blue shade came over one eye. Bra pushed a bottom on the side and it make a ping noise. Lights came on the blue shade. I gasped.

"This isn't a shade, it's a screen." I turned my head to Cody and a golden circle came on. A bunch of weird symbols came by really fast then stop. I squinted my eyes and tried to read it.

"4..5...45. Cody's power level is 45." I said. Cody and Bra looked at each other and smiled.

"You know what it said?" I nodded, taking it off. I looked for the button and turned it off.

"Yes, but I don't know how. When the symbol came on, I just knew what it said." I handed the scouter back to Bra. Bra pushed it back softly.

"You'll need it, trust me." She pulled out a necklace. "This necklace was a part of the Saiyain Royal Family. It gets passed down to generations to generations." Bra handed it to me.

"It was told that the prince or princess gets to have this necklace. The big blue diamond in the center is a Sapphire." Cody said as he pulled me to his lap, like he used to do when I was little.

"Why would we have it, if it belongs to the Royal Family?" I asked. Bra smiled sadly.

"It's because Bulma, you are part of the Saiyain Royal Family. You're the Princess."

Cliff Hanger! HAHA ! If you guys review, I might put the next chapter up. LOL! I so evil. Oh and just so you know, I'm going to work on one story at a time so I don't get confused. It might take a while but you guys could wait for a while. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2- My journey begins

Chapter 2- My Journey Begins

My eyes widen. I looked at the necklace then back to Bra.

"I'm a princess….of the Saiyains….?" Bra smiled.

"Yeah. We adopted you when you were a baby. We just made you believe that you were born in this family. Mom and Dad didn't like the idea of keeping you, but Chi-Chi, Cody and I protested. We…." Bra stopped as a tear came down her cheek. "We're sorry that your childhood was so horrible, and that we didn't do anything to help you." Cody grabbed Bra and we all held each other. I never thought that Mom and Dad would hate me cause I'm a princess. It comes back to me now. The question that Vegeta asked me earlier.

**Flashback**

"Do you believe in Saiyains?" Huh? Saiyains

"Yes….I do….Why are you asking me this?" I questioned again. Vegeta looks at me and shrugged. 'Cause I'm one….' He whispered. I didn't hear it through.

**Present**

"Vegeta!' I quickly pulled away and stood up. "I need to find Vegeta." Cody glared at me.

"Why do you need that tramp?" I glared at him.

"He's not a tramp! He's a Saiyain!" Bra stood up with me. She looked at me with surprise.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"He was the one walking me home. When we were walking home, he asked if I believed in Saiyains. I said yes and asked him why. He just shrugged but he whispered 'cause I'm one.' Vegeta is a Saiyain. I got to find him." I tried to run out the door but Cody grabbed my shoulder.

"Whoa, there sister. You don't know where he is. How are you going to look?" I looked at Cody. I thought about it, then it hit me.

"The scouter. Saiyain are strong right? The strongest in the universe. I could look for his power level." Cody shook his head.

"Do you know his power level?" I frowned and shook my head no. "Ha, see, you don't know what you're doing." Cody crossed his arms and sighed. "Ok, fine, Vegeta hangs out in a alley on the other side of the city. Known as the schools bad boy, he's probably doing something illegally. I know this because, he's one of my partners for this type of stuff." he sighed again. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, catching him off guard.

"Thank you Cody." I whispered. I pulled away from him and hugged Bra. "Thanks Bra, thank you both of you for everything you did for me. I love you guys so much." A tear came down my cheek. Cody and Bra smiled.

"We love you too Bulma." Cody said.

"We'll always love you." A voice came behind us. We all turned around and saw Chi-Chi standing in the door.

"Chi-Chi!' We all cried together. Chi-Chi laughed.

"I knew that this day would come, but I didn't know it would be today. Good thing I came. I came to drop this off for Bulma." Chi-Chi held out her hands. Onto of them, looked like armor of some sort.

"Come here Bulma." I came front of her. I looked her in the eyes.

"This armor is Saiyains armor. This one is the one's the princesses wore during battles." She held it out. It had a chest plate that's white and brown and a skirt with boots that had yellow tips. Along with it came a blue cap. I looked at it then hugged Chi.

"Thank you Chi." Chi hugged me back.

"I was happy that we found you Bulma." We pulled away and I grabbed the armor. Chi looks at Bra and her eyes widen.

"Bra, what happened to your cheek?" Bra cringed, and laid a hand on her purple and black cheek.

"Dad slapped me for talking back to him about Bulma." Bra said as her eyes widen. "Dad, I totally forgot, we had to get out of here before we get caught…"

"Too late…" a deep voice said behind us. We turned around and found Mom and Dad. We all looked at them in horror. They get really mad when we're in their bedroom. Chi-Chi waved.

"H-hi Mom, Dad, What's up?" Dad just glared furiously at us.

"How many times had we told you not to come in our bedroom?" Dad said as he pull the metal pipe off his bed stand. I gasped as Cody pulled me to his chest.

"So many times Daddy." Bra answered. Dad smirked.

"And do you remember what I told you if we catch you in here?"

"We would be beaten." Cody answered. Dad looked at me in Cody arms.

"Bulma, Come here now." I looked at him in terror as I shook my head. Dad scowled.

"Get here NOW!" He roared. I cringed as I slowly pulled away from Cody.

"Bulma, no!" He whispered. I walked in front of Dad and took a look back at my brother and sister. Tears rolled down their faces, same goes for me. I swallowed as I looked back up Dad. As he raises the metal pipe in the air, I opened my mouth.

"Dad wait!" I cried, as he stopped mid air. He glared down at me.

"What?"

"Please, Daddy…" His eyes widen as he smacked me with the metal pipe right on the cheek. My cheek screamed, as I looked back up at him.

"Please, if you don't hurt my siblings, I'll leave." Everyone gasped. Even Dad. I felt tears come down my cheeks from the pain of my cheek and heart. I'm scared about being physically abused and scared about leaving Chi, Bra, and Cody. I started crying.

"If you don't hurt Cody, Chi and Bra, then I will leave now. I'll never come back… You don't have to worry about me being a demon and giving you bad luck. Please promise me Dad." He smirked and raised the pipe again.

"Deal!" He yelled as he smacked me in the head. I heard screams as the world turned black, and I felled to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up by the sound of the voices in the room. I opened my eyes to see Cody, Chi and Bra, hovering over me.

"Bulma, are you ok?" I sat up slowly, but fell back down onto the pillow in screaming pain. My head throbbed and screamed. I moved my hand to my head and felt sticky, warm stuff. As I brought my hand in front of me, I found blood all over my hand. I gasped as I sat up again.

"I need to leave… now." I demanded as I tried to get up from the bed. Cody ran towards my side and grabbed my shoulders.

"No! You're not going anywhere! Understood!" I looked into Cody's eyes and anger was lingering in them. I looked down to the ground.

"I had made a promise to leave, if Dad didn't hurt you guys."

"He didn't, but he knocked you out." I looked on the floor where the blood still stood, like a red puddle. I frowned and got out of bed. I looked at Cody.

"I can't stay here. If I do, he'll hurt you guys. I need to leave as soon as I can. I need to find Vegeta." Cody sighed and let go of my shoulders.

"Ok. You need to do this. Vegeta is in the alley on the other side of the city on Manclem St. Right next to the bar called Baby's Fun Night." I nodded as I walked to be bathroom. I grabbed the Saiyains armor. I looked at it, then I stripped my clothes off and put on the armor. After I did, I looked into the mirror. I looked like a Saiyain. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my siblings.

"I'll see you guys later ok, I promise! I love you guys so much, Thanks for everything you did for me." They all nodded and Chi-Chi came to me.

"Be careful. Ok Bulma?" I nodded and ran out the door and down the stairs. After I got downstairs, I stopped. I walked into the living room where my Mom was. I walked over to her.

"Mom…" I said softly. Mom looked up and her eyes widen.

"B-Bulma." She shuddered. I kneed down besides her.

"I'm leaving now, ok. I won't be back." She just nodded.

"Get out of here, you monster." I smirked for the first time in my life.

"I'm not the monster here. You are!" I screamed. I didn't know what was going on with me, but it felt good to finally stand up for myself.

"What's going on here?" Dad's voice came into the picture. I looked up at him.

"Hey, Dad. I was just telling Mom what a monster is."

"Who won't know about the monster? It's you of course." I smiled.

"Nah, not me. How about you guys? You beat your kids, telling them they were never born, never meant to be." I walked closer to him. "Do you know how much that hurts? WELL DO YOU?!" I yelled as Dad cringed. "I want to see how you would feel if your parents treated you like that. And you know…." I got to his ear and whispered. "I hope you burn in hell for all the thing to did to us." I lowed myself, seeing his eyes widen, then took off running out the front door. I had never been happier, being able to stand up for myself. From what I could tell, that being a Saiyain is a good thing at some parts. Right all I need to worry about finding Vegeta, seeing if he could tell me what he know and find my kingdom. I even have a new name now… I'm Bulma…Princess of the Saiyains and this is my destiny.

Chapter 2 is done Yay! Sorry for the violence child abuse in this chapter. Chapter 3 is going to be up soon. R+R ThanksJ JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ


	3. Chapter 3- Finding Vegeta

Chapter 3- Finding Vegeta

It was almost night by the time I got to the Bridge of Hollow that connects the two sides of town. How does Vegeta do it? Get to one side to the other in just a couple hours. I ran for nearly 4 hours now and very tired. I walked down into the river to get a drink of water. I walked back up and started running again. It was really stupid of me to wear the Saiyain armor around town. People kept looking at me weirdly and say if's it Halloween. Jerks. I hope I teach them a lesson later. Maybe after figuring out what Saiyain power really is.

Another 2 hours passed and I finally found the bar Baby's Fun Night. I walked a little and found the alley Cody was talking about. I walked into it. Chi-Chi told me about how girls get token and raped in alleys like this one, so I need to be careful. As I walked around, I started hearing voices.

"Come on Vegeta, you know you want to." a male's voice said.

"As much as you know I don't smoke, unlike you weed filled cows. You guys are idiots to actually believe that drugs makes you happy." Vegeta protested. I know that voice anywhere. But…why is his personality different?

"But, it does Veggie…" A girl's voice giggled. I looked over a little and saw Vegeta standing in front of a girl with bright green hair, pulled in piggy tails and a tall guy who's really buff.

"Tale, what make you think that?"

"Well," Tale started, giggling hysterically. "It happened after I started smoking. After I do it, I get really happy." She starts laughing so hard, that she fell off the rock. Vegeta snarled.

"Tale, you're drunk." The tall guy looked at Tale then at the piece of weed and throw it away.

"Anyway Vegeta, did you talk to that blue haired chic." Vegeta's shot up to look at the tall guy. My eyes widen. Blue haired chic. Is that me?

"Oh you mean Bulma, yeah I did." My eyes widen even more. The guy chuckled.

"She has a nice body, don't you think."

"Trevor, I don't want her body! How could you think that? She our princess stupid!" Vegeta knows that I'm the princess? How? "Besides, her body isn't that great anyway." I almost feel down. That jerk! How dare he criticizes my body. I growled quietly so no one would hear me.

"But," Vegeta started and my head shot back up. "I feel sorry for her too." Trevor looks at him.

"What?"

"Everyday, when she comes to school, she always have different bruises on a different part of her body. When I was walking her home, just by the feel of her touch, I could feel her pain and suffering from her childhood. She gets abused by metal pipes, knives, metal forks, needles, and even an iron. That poor girl is so depress that it even hurts me to see her like that. But I can't have theses feelings stop me from being the strongest Saiyain there is." Trevor smiled lightly then looked at Tale who is passed out on the floor.

"You have feelings for her don't you?"

"What? For Tale? NO! She's yours!" Vegeta yelled. Trevor rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No you idiot, Bulma." my eyes widens as I was mention again. Vegeta just looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I don't know, but I won't let love get in the way of my training." Vegeta answered back. Trevor smiled, jumped down from the rock, went behind it to get Tale and walked over to Vegeta.

"I got to get going. Tale is knocked out." Vegeta just nodded and Trevor took off in the air, letting wind and specks of dust flew around Vegeta. I think this is my time to come out. When I do, I can't let Vegeta know that I was listening to him and his friend's conservation. As I stepped out, I tried to quietly walk towards him, but the heels of my boots would clap the floor every time I walked. Right when I got close to Vegeta, he spun around, grabbing my wrists and holding them to his chest. I shut my eyes, then opened them. There was Vegeta, his face shining from the moon light. I could feel my breathing fasten as Vegeta and I stay in that position. Me, press towards Vegeta's hard, bold, muscular body. Vegeta finally figure out what was going on and let go of me.

"Woman, what are you doing here?" Woman? Really?

"I need answers Vegeta, I heard what you said earlier about being a Saiyain. I need to know if you knew that I'm the Princess." Vegeta looked at me up and down, scanning my outfit. I looked at his, and his is just like mine, but boy style. His was all black and white, with black spandex pants. A black cape flowed around him, making him look more like a dark knight.

"Yeah, I knew you were the princess. Why?" I eyed him.

"I need your help. I need to find the planet I'm from and my kingdom. I need to reunite with the people of my kingdom. Please help me." Before I knew what was going on, Vegeta placed a hand on my head.

"What happened to your head? You're bleeding." He moved his hand and showed me his hand. It was filled with blood. I looked at him, then his hand.

"Oh, my…I… bumped into a metal pipe. That might by why I feel very lightheaded." I almost passed out again, and would have landed face first in the ground if Vegeta didn't grabbed me.

"Hey, Um I'll take you to my house to fix you up, and I'll help you find the kingdom. It would be cool to go on a journey again." I smiled.

"Thanks Vegeta." Then everything went black for the second time today.

I woke up by the sound of someone humming. A girl's voice. I opened my eyes a little to see who it is. A girl with pink/red hair and a bow was washing her hands at the sink in the bedroom. The girl looked over at me. She smiled and ran to me.

"What a mighty gash you had in you head. It's fine now. Just needed some stitching up and it's healed." I blinked.

"Who are you?" I asked respectfully. She smiled again.

"My name is Tiffani, I'm Vegeta's little sister. I'm 13." EH!? Vegeta's little sister….? I see no similarity.

"Um how are you hi-"

"Same father, different mothers. Vegeta looks just like his father and I look just like my mother. It's cool really." I smiled and sat up, feeling the nice cushion under my fingers. They're as soft as a cloud. Vegeta came walking in. Tiffani smiled and she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Good morning Big Brother! I have everything packed for you to go, just like you told me." Vegeta smirked and handed her 50 bucks.

"You did a great Tiffani." Tiffani smiled, winked, and ran off. I looked at Vegeta, who was leaning on the sink.

"How your feeling?" Vegeta asked, showing no concern at all. I frown a bit but answered him.

"Much better than yesterday, thanks to you and your sister." Vegeta just humph and walked over to me.

"Give me your hands." I stared at him then gave him my hands. When I did, he pulled me to my feet. I smiled as he helped me up.

"Thanks." Vegeta growled.

"You don't need to thank me all the time. I haven't done anything special or important."

"Yes you are. You're helping me find my way back home. You're bringing the missing princess back to her kingdom." As I looked at Vegeta, I saw that his cheeks turned pink. Was he blushing? Cause of me?

"I'm still no one's hero ok." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Okie-dokie Veggie." I opened my eyes fast enough to see him jump from calling him Veggie. This is going to be fun, I already know.

Chapter 3 done. YES! My hand hurts so much right now it's not even funny. You guys have a good day and please R+R. Thank you J


	4. Author's Note! READ IT!

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a very important message**! I'm going to have to stop this story for now. I have at least 15 stories that I need to finish and I'm tried of trying to jump around from story to story and got super confuse. So I told myself that I will work on one story at a time.

I love the fact that you guys love my stories and want me to continue with them. I will not delete any of my stories. I will tell you some things though.

For the readers of **Dark Knight**: I will finish this story, but I'm trying to find ideas for the later Chapters. I will really like it if you will help me with that. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the comments. I would really like that.

For the readers of **How Love Brought Us Together**: I'm thinking to finish that story with one more chapter. I might do more but until I finish the others, I will not work on them.

For the readers of **DBZ: The Musical**: This Story will take me a while to get the next chapter. I'm having a very hard trying to get the musical part in it. I have no idea how to do it. I'm sorry if it takes me like 5 months for one chapter. I will finish that one though so don't worry.

For the readers of **How We Met**: This story, I'm going to redo into a better one. I'm going to completely stop this one. I don't like where this one is going so I thought about redoing. Sorry.

For the readers of **Just One Night Brought Us Together**: This story is also going to be finished, but I won't work on it for awhile, so please read my others if you want while you wait for the other chapters of this story.

For the readers of **Videl's Special gift**: I had the chapter and everything ready on my computer, but my computer crashed the next day and delete **EVERYTHING**! I was SO ticked off that I had to redo the last chapters. I'm So sorry for making you guys wait on that.

For the readers of **Orange Star High School**: There's really nothing to really say about this story other then I'm going to finish it.

**READ THIS PLEASE EVERYONE!**

For my readers there are going to be 7 more stories going up. They are called, The **Saiyain Princess**, which about Bulma being the Saiyain Princess. The story will contain drugs and child abuse and will be rated T because of the abuse and drug use. No sexual contract, if you're wondering. I'm not allowed to write any of that. It is a romance so…yeah anyway.

Now the other 6 stories have nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. It has to do with the video game called The Legend Of Zelda. The first one is going to be called **Friends Are Always Friends**. If you ever played or heard of the game Skyward Sword, then it's based off that game. It's about the time after everything that happened it the game. I'm not going to tell you all about it because some people haven't played it. It's a Link and Zelda Romance.

The next one is called **The Lantern Festival**. It's based of the same game as **Friends Are Always Friends**, it's just about a Festival that the Town do every 3 years. It's a Link and Zelda romance, if you're wondering.

The Next one is called **The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess**. It's two game combine. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's has at least 21 chapters that I know of. I'm only on chapter 9 but, I would really like it if you read it.

My Another one is called **I'll Never Forget You**. It's from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. It's just a sad romance story I came up with. Nothing to really talk about. It is a one-shot.

One is called **Fated with the Red Thread**. It's also based on the game Skyward Sword and it's in Zelda's point of view. It's a very long one and it's even a comic. So… yeah that's what's going one right now.

Last, my new on that I'm posting today is called **Link's Misadventures. **This is the new humor romance that has a lot of pairings and funny things going on. There is going to be some characters that are going to be found in other games, such as SSBB. Please read it when you have the time and let me know how it is.

Last but not least, I like to tell everyone that I'm very grateful that you guys took the time to read my stories and review them. I never thought that they would be this good so that you guys for giving me the courage to keep writing. You guys mean a lot to me and I would like to tell you that I'm so very happy. Have a nice day.


End file.
